Friendship
by IEA1128
Summary: Odayaka and her friends find that a boy they go to class with isn't really that social, so she stages up a plan to meet with the boy, but unbeknownst to her, this boy has a secret... Part of my MHA Future Fics series. Oneshot.


"Yo! Odayaka!" Hanabi called out.

The Titan-Quirked girl looked up at her friend, who was grinning widely. Immediately, she was trapped in a headlock by the blonde girl.

"H-Hana-chan, I can't breathe!" Odayaka breathed out. She let her go, allowing the red-green haired girl to catch her breath. "Dang it, just because my quirk makes me super-strong, doesn't mean I have a trachea of steel, you know?"

"Hehe… Sorry." Hanabi grinned. "But, just wanted to know if you were willing to eat lunch on the rooftop today?"

Odayaka looked at her friend, with tired eyes, and simply said, "Isn't that something that only anime characters do?" She turned around, waving to Hanabi. "I'll pass. I've got an off period, and I'm not going to waste it by-"

"I've got Salmon with Teriyaki~" Hanabi said, in a sing-song voice, making Odayaka turn around to her, with a serious look on her face, a sliver of drool seeping out of her mouth.

"How much?"

* * *

**On the rooftop…**

Odayaka put away her 12th bento box of Salmon, and she was completely spent. For once, she couldn't eat another bite. "Thanks, Hana-chan! That really hit the spot! I can't remember the last time I was stuffed like this!"

Hanabi cockily giggled to herself, steam coming out of her nose. "Of course! Other people who don't know you as well as I do wouldn't appreciate or accommodate your appetite like I do! Luckily, I stayed up all night trying to make it appeal to you!"

"I-Is that so…" Odayaka spoke, sheepishly.

"_Tch! Making a Bento Box?! Seriously? This is just one stereotype after another!" _Hanabi scolded herself. _"Well, maybe she'll appreciate the gesture with a thank you… or something more!" _Hanabi blushed, a perverted smile on her face.

"Hana-chan, are you okay? You look like a weird old man peeping on a girl in the bathroom." Hanabi snapped out of her fantasy.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing! I was just daydreaming, that's all!" Hanabi laughed.

"Hey, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep, here!" a male voice called out. The voice rose up, showing it to be Sameha, dressed in his undershirt and boxers.

"Sameha? What are you doing here?" Odayaka asked her longtime friend/half-brother.

"Long story short, my mother and I got into a fight, which ended with her kicking me out. It was a stupid thing." Sameha explained, looking to the side. Odayaka looked at his sleeping space, seeing clothes, toothbrushes, and bottles of natural saltwater.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have told my parents to let you stay at our house." Odayaka expressed.

"No, this is normal for us. We don't talk to each other for days at a time, 4 days at most, I go home, apologize, she does too, and everything goes back to normal, until we fight again." Sameha explained.

"That sounds like a dysfunctional relationship." Odayaka simply stated.

"It is, and I'd like it no other way." The Shark-Human smiled.

Hanabi looked at the pair, stopping the slurping of her ramen. _"Why would she have him stay at her house? I mean, yeah, they've been friends since kindergarten, but that's it. There's no way she'd be interested in him."_

"C'mon Oda, there's no way that your Mom would let me stay with you guys, and adding to that, it would be kinda weird."

"Don't worry, Same! You're practically (and literally) family to us!" Odayaka chirped, tapping him on the shoulder, making sure not to injure her younger brother.

At that moment, Hanabi felt a 'pang' in her heart, comical tears of blood running down her cheeks. _"Of course! Why would she go for an abrasive, loud harsh girl like me, when she can date a human shark, instead? It's kinda like The Little Mermaid, except the mermaid's a guy, and he's a human shark! …Dear Horikoshi, I'm lonely."_

Just then, the door to the roof opened once more, seeing a boy about their ages, albeit a few inches shorter, having long black hair, which looked like thick tendrils coming out of his head, and of the ends of his hair, were white-colored tips. In his hands, he carried a lunch bag with some sort of writing on it. Upon seeing the trio up on the roof, the boy simply said, "S-Sorry. I had no idea people were up here." He went back down the stairs, and closed the door behind him.

"Who was that guy?" Sameha asked, refilling his breathing device.

"He's part of our class." Hanabi spoke. "I always sit behind him, but he never really says or does anything. All he does is solve puzzles in homeroom whenever he's there."

"Come to think of it, I've never really seen him talk to anyone, just to himself at times." Sameha added, scratching at his neck.

"Wait… so you mean he has no friends?" Odayaka asked, her voice wavering as she finished her question, clutching her fist to her chest.

'_Look, Oda-chan broke the chalkboard! She's like the Hulk or something!'_

'_Don't you dare come near my child. I don't want him to be injured, or worse killed, especially to a uncontrolled Quirk-user like you.'_

'_If your father and mother know what a danger your Quirk is, then they should have just given you away.'_

Odayaka shed a tear, quickly wiping away so that her friends wouldn't see, and she turned to Hanabi and Sameha, saying, "I wanna help him!"

"What?/Huh?" Hanabi and Sameha spoke in unison, and Odayaka reaffirmed, "That boy doesn't have any friends, and since we've all been friends since the day we were all born, we'll give him the best friendship he's ever seen in his life! After school, we follow him back to his house, and hang out with him!" The child of Izuku now had stars in her eyes as she was saying this. "Who's with me?"

"Oh… gee, Oda…" Sameha sheepishly muttered, trying to think of a lie. "You know, I was thinking of patching things up with my mom, after school. Sorry."

"Me and my dad were going to…" Hanabi began, realizing she had no lie prepared. "…uh… go to dinner with Principal Toshinori?"

"*sigh* I guess I have to do everything myself, don't I?" Odayaka muttered.

"Okay, here goes!" Bakugo called out, dressed in a Gym Teacher's uniform. "Today, we're going to be testing out your Quirks' strength." Bakugo got out his clipboard. "Alright, the basics of this are simple. I'll throw a softball, and you'll try to hit it as hard as you can. Now, for a demonstration… ah, Midoriya, why don't you-" Bakugo cut himself off when he saw Hanabi airing out her gym uniform, getting several boys' attention, sans Sameha and the black-haired boy.

"_**HEY, YOU LITTLE HORNDOGS!**_ _**GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL BEFORE I END UP CASTRATING ALL OF YOU!**__**"**_ Bakugo threatened, in his usual Bakugo way, making all the boys back off, as he marched over to his daughter, zipping up the uniform, and applying duct tape to it.

"Dad, it's, like, 40 degrees (Celsius) outside!" Hanabi griped.

"Don't care. Wear shorts." Bakugo reaffirmed, applying another roll of duct tape.

"_Boy, I feel sorry for the boys that try to date her in the future…"_ Sameha thought, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, Midoriya. You're up." Odayaka stepped up to the plate, grabbing a steel bat, in order to not break it as easily. "Just hit the ball. I'll go easy on you this time, because this is just to set up the record to beat."

"O-Okay, Unc- Bakugo-san." Bakugo threw the ball at her, and while she held back her strength, the force at which she hit the ball was enough to force Bakugo to duck, and the softball ended up making a dent in the metal gate.

"Whoa, did you see that?!" a student clamored.

"I did, but I can't believe it!" another spoke up.

"_D-Do they think I'm some sort of freak, now that they've seen my Quirk in action?"_ Odayaka thought to herself.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" a female student cheered.

"I WISH I WAS THAT STRONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY FORCED BAKUGO-SAN TO THE GROUND!" a male student cheered.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" Bakugo interjected, stopping the cheering crowd. "Next up is… Todoroki."

"Todoroki? Who is?"

"Not anyone I know of."

"T-That's me." The Black Haired Boy spoke up, clutching a pendant on his chest. _"Big Brother, wish me luck."_

"So, Shoto's your old man, is he?" Bakugo asked, smirking. "You know, in the Sports Festival, I actually beat him in a pretty one-sided affair." The Explosion User bragged, leaving out the parts in which Shoto had practically thrown and held back during the fight, and he went berserk after the fight.

"I see." The Black Haired Boy spoke. "But before you throw that ball, I have something to say. My Quirk isn't really suited for fighting. So you won't really get an accurate measure of strength out of me."

"Is that so…" Bakugo spoke. _"So, he says that he can't use his Quirk for strength, but he's still going to UA to become a Hero? Now why would he tell me that out of the gate? Maybe it's because that he has some sort of Quirk that only activates under extreme pressure…_" Bakugo smirked to himself. _"Todoroki, you Icy-Hot Bastard. You've made an interesting child."_

"Uh-oh. I know that look." Hanabi spoke, eyes half-lidded.

"Why? What's going on?" Odayaka asked, before she heard…

"_**DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ Bakugo screamed, with his throwing a softball infused with his explosion caused a large trail of fire to trail after the ball. The Black-Haired Boy, realizing what was going on, stood there, frozen in fear.

"What's he doing? He's gonna kill him!" Sameha spoke.

"He knows that. He wouldn't do this unless he saw something inside of him." Hanabi replied. "But my question is, why isn't that guy doing anything?"

"_Come on, kid! You better hit that ball, or chances are that you really WILL die!"_ Bakugo thought, worry clear on his face.

The Black-Haired Boy still stood in fear of the flaming softball approaching him, and fell to the ground in fear. _"Big brother! Help me!"_

"_Good grief."_ The Black-Haired boy's locks then turned red, with it turning from long to short, just reaching past his ears, the tips of his hair turning from white to black, eyes turning onyx to turquoise, and his body turning from somewhat frail to athletic. Around his body, an aura of Black Flames began to billow up around his body, and on the bat. With all his might, he struck the ball and hit it away. When all was said and done, the Black Flames had died down, and the boy's Short Red hair returned to its long, black form. "H-Huh?!" the black-haired boy stammered. "Oh gosh… that seriously happened?" He had looked around, and then at the students, who were staring at him, in awe and confusion.

"Well… who wants to go up next?" Bakugo asked, shaking off his slight fear.

* * *

"I'm home!" the black-haired boy called out to his parents. He put down his sachet pack, and from the home study, came Momo Yaoyorozu, now Todoroki, peering out at her son.

"Ah! Hello, Misogi!" Momo greeted, giving her son a hug. "So how was school?"

"You know… it was neat. I had to use my Quirk, in an activity… and the instructor, Bakugo-san, he tried to show off my power…" Misogi ended up trailing off at the end of his sentence.

Momo raised one of her raven eyebrows, asking, "What did he do…?"

"N-Nothing, Mother! I told him beforehand that my Quirk isn't meant for fighting, but I think he thought that I had some sort of hidden power, but I ended up having to… you know… have big brother help me." Misogi hurriedly explained, trailing off at the end of his sentence, once more.

"I see." Momo said, pushing up her glasses. "And how is your brother?"

"Ah! He's just fine! Other than the one incident, he mostly stayed quiet the whole day, and didn't really cause a lot of trouble!" Misogi looked around, trying to see if Shoto was at home. "Where's father?"

"Well, he was out for a while, looking for something to bring home for dinner, and then a small-grade villain attacked, and I haven't heard from him since he defeated them…" Momo sighed. "He could at least call…" Momo crossed his arms, worried.

"Well, I'm going to Study. Call me if Dinner's ready!" Misogi called out, going to his room.

Just as Momo was about to go back to her study, she felt someone was about to open the door, with enough force that they would turn the door into a combination of shrapnel and woodchips. With a single dash, Momo opened the door, slightly peered at the person behind it, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, you're Midoriya's child." Momo smiled, opening the door fully. "Sorry, your father told me about your Quirk, and while I'm not trying to discriminate against you, I just thought, 'There's no such thing as being too careful', you know?"

Odayaka sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, the thing is, I want to see your son. Where's his room?"

Momo pointed to Misogi's room, and as she approached the door, she heard two voices. One belonging to Misogi, and the other being unfamiliar to her, but it was rougher, and deeper.

"Sorry, but it was necessary!" Misogi pleaded with the other voice.

"Yeah, but waking me up to help your sorry butt wasn't!" the other voice chastised, noticeably harsher. "Not my fault you were born with a weak quirk!"

"C-Come on, Big Brother! If you hadn't helped me, I probably would have died!" Misogi spoke. At that moment, Odayaka opened the door to the room, and the two boys looked at her.

"Uh… Hello?" Odayaka sheepishly spoke.

The athletically built boy walked over to her, and grabbed her chin, turning her head left and right, so that he could see all the angles of her face. "Soft face features… unusual hair color…" the red haired boy sniffed her hair, cringing a bit. "Smells like an Aquarium…" he then pulled her close, feeling her chest on his. "If I had to guess, you're roughly a C-cup. And your waist size is roughly 60 centimeters, correct?"

"Uh… yes?" Odayaka nervously answered, clearly uncomfortable.

"And your hip size is…" the red haired boy began, reaching down to her butt, before he was slapped away by Misogi, who had a luminescent blush on his face.

"Big Brother Zenkichi, stop it! Can't you see she's not into you?" Misogi rose his voice, for the first time since he knew Odayaka. "This is why we don't have people over…"

"C'mon, Misogi…" Zenkichi began, rubbing his cheek from being slapped. "…you see a cute girl in your room, and you don't think about getting… curious?" The redhead leaned into his brother's face, a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous across his face. "You look at her, and you tell me that she isn't cute!"

"Uh… excuse me." Odayaka spoke up. "Not that I like being felt up or anything… But I need to know what's going on here. Like, for example," she pointed at Zenkichi. "Why haven't I seen you at school other than that one time?"

"Well, it's because he's pretty handsy with girls. Ever since kindergarten, he's been entranced by older women, so much so he ends up trying to feel them up. By Junior High, it got so bad, our Mom had to homeschool him for a whole year." Misogi explained, cringing a bit. "Eventually, we worked out a system in which we can take him to school, and not have him get on an offender's list!"

"And that is?" Odayaka asked.

"That would be my little brother's Quirk. Simply by touching someone, both he and that person become one for a long duration of time. In other words, it's a sort of Fusion quirk." Zenkichi explained, rubbing Misogi's head.

"Oh, that explains a lot!" Odayaka exclaimed. "I could see why your Quirk isn't really suitable for combat, and why you were so apprehensive about hitting the ball that Bakugo-san…"

"Y-Yeah, I'm not very athletic, or academically skilled for that matter. The only hobby that I have is keeping big brother at bay whenever he tries to slip out, and my puzzles." Misogi admitted, turning away. "I mean, even if my Quirk was designed for combat, I probably would have the weakest one in the world. Not that mine isn't already…"

"I don't think it is." Odayaka spoke, taking his hand in hers. "When I was a no older than 1 and ½, my Quirk began to manifest. Despite my parents telling me it was a blessing, I felt cursed, and my classmates in Kindergarten made me feel that way." Odayaka explained, her eyes welling up a bit.

* * *

**Flashback ***bold text is Odayaka's narration*

'**The school of kindergartners were on a field trip, and everyone ended up with a partner to explore the forest, except for me.' **The young girl saw everyone avoiding her, a few children laughing at her. Tears streamed down her face, kneeling to the ground, as the kids laughed at her.

'_Leave her alone!' _a young Sameha yelled at the jeering students, grinning at the young girl.**'And although I didn't know it at the time, that one person, who would become almost like my family over the years, ended up being the only one to defend me. Although, not everyone accepted me immediately after that.'** A young boy tripped up Odayaka, who fell into the mud. _'Oops. Sorry, Ogress.'_ The child sarcastically spoke. One little blonde girl stepped into the mud, extending her hand to the fallen girl. _'Are you okay?'_

'_Yeah. Just dirty. And the sweater my Daddy gave me is ruined, now…' _the young Odayaka lamented, but suddenly, the other girl began to roll around in the mud, getting her own clothes dirty. _'There! Now we can be dirty together!'_ Odayaka and the little girl stared at each other, the blonde girl wearing a large grin on her face. Eventually, the two of them began to laugh. They laughed until Odayaka began to cry happily.

'_So what's your name?'_ the blonde girl asked. _'Mine's Hanabi Bakugo!'_

'_My name is… Odayaka Midoriya.'_ **'And from that day onward, the three of us became the best of friends, and I never felt like I was cursed anymore.'**

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So don't think of your Quirk as a weakness, or a hindrance to your own ability to be a hero, Misogi. As long as you have a support system, it won't matter." Odayaka reassured. Suddenly, Misogi was pushed out of the way by Zenkichi. "So wanna know what my Quirk is?" Zenkichi took out a piece of paper, and demonstrated his Quirk. "This is Black Fire. It's fire so cold, it burns. I can embed it into any object I touch, and it won't affect my body temperature in any way." Zenkichi smirked. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Misogi, are you all right?" Odayaka asked, concerned about Misogi's condition, completely ignoring Zenkichi's explanation.

"**YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME, ARE YOU?!**" Zenkichi yelled.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

After getting an Ice Pack on Misogi's bump, and Zenkichi getting chewed out by Momo, the three of them ended up playing one of Misogi's games known as _One's Justice_. The game ended up being so fun, despite the small roster, they lost track of time. "Oh man, it's almost 8:00! I gotta get home boys, sorry!"

"Wha?" Misogi began. "Y-You're going to come back, right?"

Odayaka smiled at the brothers, Misogi especially. "Of course. We're friends after all aren't we?" The girl waved at the two, saying, "See you at school, tomorrow!"

Zenkichi grinned, saying, "Well, now we can brag that we had a girl in our rooms, can't we, Misogi?" But he got no response. He looked at his little brother, who was staring off into space, and had a light blush on his face. "Hey, Misogi!"

"Huh?" Misogi snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Hmm… Never mind." Zenkichi realized, before he heard the front door close, and his father's voice along with the rustling of bags. "Alright! Dad's home! And he brought dinner! C'mon Misogi, Let's get some dinner!"

"I-I'll be right there." Misogi responded, his hand on his chest. As Zenkichi exited the room, the black-haired boy smiled to himself, and a pink glow emitted from his hand. "Yaka-chan…"

* * *

**Omake**

Odayaka had invited both Misogi (who had taken to parting his hair to the side, and straightening it) and Zenkichi (who cut his hair slightly shorter) to her house, and they had ended up meeting her parents.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, boys!" Izuku greeted.

"It's so unexpected that Todoroki and Momo could make such cute children!" Ochaco cooed, pulling on Misogi's cheeks. The ones on his face.

"Hm…" Zenkichi hummed, checking out Ochaco's body. "We've known Oda for about 2 weeks, and she never told us that her mother was complete MILF material."

"M-MILF?" Ochaco stuttered.

"You seem to have both wide hips and a thin waist, and if I were to guess your bra size, about… DD cup?" Zenkichi predicted. "Although, you seem to be a bit on the chubby side…"

Misogi whomped his red-headed brother on the head. "Stop it, big brother! She's a happily married woman with a child!"

"_Yes, A child." _Ochaco spitefully thought, swirls in her eyes.

Izuku fanned off his wife, as the children went to Odayaka's room, and his daughter called out: "Okay, Dad, we're going to go and study! Wake up Mom soon, Okay?"

_"*sigh* This is my life now. What have I done?"_ the red-green haired girl thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Now, this story went through multiple phases, and it was very tough to figure it out. Once, I tried to make Misogi an only child, and have Zenkichi be the stillborn one, and on top of that, Misogi would be autistic. However, due to the nature of the last future fic, I wanted this one to be lighter in tone, so I nixed that.**

**The other path I was heading down was the fact that Misogi could have multiple personalities, but then I nixed that, because that's a bit overused, not to mention cliche at this point. At the end of the day, I just made them two separate people. But I gave Misogi a Quirk similar to his mother's (activated through touch), and Zenkichi the father. And as for Zenkichi's personality with women... yeah, that was a Quick add-on. **


End file.
